Problem: Last Thursday, Daniel walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pencil for $1.15. Daniel handed the salesperson $6.68 for his purchase. How much change did Daniel receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Daniel received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Daniel paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Daniel received. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ Daniel received $5.53 in change.